User talk:Jaguar123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cool Dino Facts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Megalosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baby Planets (Talk) 23:22, November 10, 2011 Since Baby Planets has been globel banned, I advise you to go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests. Here, you can fill out an application, and may obtain ownership rights to this wiki. Good luck :) -- Hokage Wild 01:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Can I Help I Know alot of Facts and I Can Fill tyour Pages with Facts!! and Also I got a lot of Pictures and I Realy Like Drawing Espacilly Drawing T-Rex Sure! But NO pictures the facts yes. I espacilly like to draw Altirhinus. Jaguar123 18:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Tell Me What Dinosaur Would I Start with Which ever. You can help by pressing the add a page button to add one! Thanks :-) Jaguar123 18:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Making The Triceratops Right Now Thanks, Mr. Dino! Jaguar123 18:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) After Triceratops, can you help on the Kentrosaurus page? Jaguar123 18:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) What are you doing? Jaguar123 19:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I finished Triceratops sorry was late Check it out!!!!!!Triceratops ok i will with Kentrosaurus but there is a cartoon picture in triceratops's page can i replace it with an old Drawing for it Pllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssee Mr. Dino 22:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) No, my sis added it! You can add another picture. Jaguar123 22:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) How Could you upload your drawings to your computer????????????????????????????? "If Action Speaks Louder then a word Why is the pen mightier then the sword?"Mr. Dino 00:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well first you take a picture, then you take out the flashdrive in your camera, then put the flashdrive into your computer (Not the screen), then you add it to your saved pictures, then go to the page(s) you want to add it to, press edit, press the photo button, press upload then go to the name, and press ok, you can figure out the rest! :-) Jaguar123 01:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you like MY pictures!? My Blog Did you seen My Blog Post Answar on it Yes I answered! Jaguar123 16:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Photo I did add the photo to the Daspletosaurus page, but if you want the image to appear in the infobox, make sure you put the type of image, which is either .png, .jpg, or .gif. HighFiveGhost2 18:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Can You Play The Game in My Blog Post with The Other users until i come back from my Exams. Mr. Dino 01:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ok Jaguar123 01:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) My New Wiki I maked a new Wiki can You Help Me in it The address:http://prehistoriclifepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Adoption Is it OK if I adopt the wiki, because it says thar you have to wait until February 8 to adopt a wiki. HighFiveGhost2 09:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Why Why You Just added The Pawpawsaurus Page on My Wiki?! and stopped Great I Have Great ideas for This Wiki like Making A page for Jokes about Dinosaurs(Don't Care About This I will Take Care of It)and Making A Page Which Contains a Quiz Me and you Can Make it and The User That answars all The Quistions Get an Acheivment Called Dino Brains That Gives Him 10 Points(and Can You make Achievments and If You Can please Teach Me) and We Can Make All The Dinosaurs Pages With a One Rule(Just Like The Dinosaur King Wiki) For Example The Triceratops Page First you Write General Facts which Contains The Species Names,The Meaning of The Name,The Dascriber,Discovered in What Year,The Lenght,The Height,The Weight,and Then You Write Trivia Which Contains The Facts about This Dinosaur and Then Write in media and Then Write all The Films and Cartoons That Contains This Dinosaur. Sorry It's Kind Of Long Story Can you Give Me your E-mail My one is:amr.karem2008@yahoo.com You need to be founder or admin About this wiki Hello! So is it so that I can write articles about other animals thal lived same time as some dinosaurs did?--TroodonDromaeosaur 22:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) yes Jaguar123 19:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you! What are the other "non-dinosaur" subjects allowed here? This question does not mean that I dont like to write about Dinosauria animals but most of the dinosaurs I know are already in this wiki. And I am also interested to know what is allowed here. May someone tell me?--TroodonDromaeosaur 19:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The other non-dinos are before the dinosaurs and I'm thinking about making after the dinosaurs. Jaguar123 19:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Are plants allowed or just animals?--TroodonDromaeosaur 19:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) plants too 19:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Jaguar123 My E-mail is.... richiethedino@live.com -- Jaguar123 16:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can I Edit the quiz page beacuse i Know alot about those informations Rajaceratops 01:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ok01:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC)01:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC)01:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC)~ Gigantosaurus My first dinosaur article was about Gigantosaurus. I realized that Gigantosaurus page redirected to Giganotosaurus. This is wrong because Gigantosaurus and Giganotosaurus are two separate dinosaurs. Giganotosaurus was a theropod and Gigantosaurus was a sauropod. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gigantosaurus --TroodonDromaeosaur 19:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) i know, its the theropod kind Jaguar123 00:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you tell me? Could I write an article about living fossils like horseshoe crabs or Latimeria?'' '' TroodonDromaeosaur 06:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) yes Jaguar123 22:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for info. TroodonDromaeosaur 06:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Im sorry that I did not ask your permission when I created 3 articles about prehistoric fungi (they are not animals or plants) in this wiki. I thought that you would allow me to do that. I am sorry if I did something that you do not allow. But if you think that what I did is ok you can type it here.--TroodonDromaeosaur 10:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ts ok Jaguar123 02:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks!--TroodonDromaeosaur 10:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, why don't you ask a wikia staff member to give you admin rights on this wiki, as there are no active admins on here.? [[User:Finn is the best|'Craig']] [[User talk:Finn is the best|'And If I Had Wheels, I'd Be A Wagon']] 21:47, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey man, congrats on becoming an admin? [[User:Finn is the best|'Craig']] [[User talk:Finn is the best|'And If I Had Wheels, I'd Be A Wagon']] 07:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat, want to go on it? [[User:Finn is the best|'Craig']] [[User talk:Finn is the best|'And If I Had Wheels, I'd Be A Wagon']] 20:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes!Jaguar123 (talk) 21:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Hey, can I become a rollback, or chat mod [[User:Finn is the best|'Craig']] [[User talk:Finn is the best|'And If I Had Wheels, I'd Be A Wagon']] 20:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) What a rollback and chat mod? Jaguar123 (talk) 00:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacks can undo consecutive edits by the same person, which is useful if a vandal spams the same page multiple times. Chat mods can ban and unban users who are misbehaving in chat. [[User:Finn is the best|'Craig']] [[User talk:Finn is the best|'And If I Had Wheels, I'd Be A Wagon']] 07:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I did some new edidts and added some articles. What do you think about em?--TroodonDromaeosaur (talk) 16:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) - Another thing if I may ask. Do you think that in the info page we should say that here is also information about other prehistoric things that are no dinosaurs because that people would not then congfuse them with dinos and they would ofcourse understand then that dinos were not the only things living back then and there was live after and before em too. What do you think? And also should I write here a new simple page for the term "Dinosaur"? And that it would not be just Wikipedia copypaste and also it would tell people what dinosaur is in an easy way, maybe not a complete definition, but at least it would help people to recognize what creature is definitely not a dinosaur. And this is after all dinosaur fact wiki so why there would not be page for defining a dinosaur? What do you think? Do I have a bad or good ideas. When you have time you can reply this and I will reconsider my ideas after it.--TroodonDromaeosaur (talk) 13:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, PS The copypaste Wikipedia page was by CoolGuy23, not meJaguar123 (talk) 17:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) -Ok! I'll write something useful. Tell then what do you think about it.--TroodonDromaeosaur (talk) 15:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I did edit a main pages upper-text a bit if you do not mind, there is just one proble with add that appeared there but I am not sure was it there before or not. I am sorry if I made it to appear... I did not mean it. I did also write some (in my opinion quite good stuff about dinosaurs in dinosaur article. Also what do you think about the modern phylogenetic classification taxonomy system that is today used by most paleontologists and biologist? In this sense birds are actually a type of dinosaur, since dinosaurs are considered as a natural group and bird evolved from dinosaurs so they must be included. I think this is cuite cool since it means that dinosaurs are not entirely extinct. Of course there is not huge dinosaurs anymore and almost every dinosaur group is extinct, but still, not entirely. Here is a link if you want to read about modern taxonomy: *http://evolution.berkeley.edu/evolibrary/article/phylogenetics_04 And here is an interesting page about dinosaurs and paleontology *http://www.geol.umd.edu/~tholtz/G104/104Syl.htm (I like dinosaurs and other prehistoric stuff like therapsids and that's why I like to help expand this wiki. Do you think that what I done is done quite well? I am waiting for your feedback. --TroodonDromaeosaur (talk) 20:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, you still here? --''I couldn't think'' "of a better signature" 22:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'm still here